Paris, City of Love
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Completely Nicholascentric fanfiction.  Lyoko itself is hardly even mentioned save for the fact that Erika, Nick's girlfriend doesn't know he is a Warrior yet.  Just a short and sweet romantic fic about Nick and Erika, and pure fluff.


Paris, City of Love

Note: Nicholas hasn't usually been seen as the romantic type, but we see he is quite the contrary in this Code Lyoko fic. This story doesn't have much to do with fighting on Lyoko but more with the blossoming relationship between Nicholas and a mysterious blue-haired girl named Erika.

Chapter 1—Cheering Erika Up

If there was one person who knew about Erika, it was Nicholas. They hadn't been dating too terribly long, but they were practically inseparable. Both adored music and she was aware of her boyfriend's talent in drumming. He could even sing, though he didn't like admitting that he could (let alone getting up the nerve to sing in front of others), the calm nature of Erika brought out the courage in him and he always sang something for her.

On a typical day, Nicholas would always see his love off with a kiss on the cheek before her next class when they crossed each other along the walkways. He had done that once again today, but he could see she was looking rather sad.

"Is something the matter, Erika ?", he questioned, curiously. Something told him she wasn't' feeling much like herself, and even the color in her dazzling blue eyes had become grey and dim.

"No. Not at all. I'll see you at lunch, pumpkin.", she said as she walked away. The rustle of her skirts could be heard as she hustled to her next class. The white bow in her hair, though it bounced, was even tragic. Nicholas couldn't shake the notion that Erika had something she was hiding, and hopefully he could coax her out of her shell a bit.

During lunch, Nicholas asked Erika the same question he had before. Erika inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"It's mom and dad again. They're upset I can't use magic like they can. A lot of people think you're insane once you start speaking of witches and wizards. They think you're speaking of elements that don't exist in this world. The truth is, they do. And so much more exists that many will never understand.", Erika said, sorrowfully. She went on to say she was afraid if she couldn't learn magic her parents would disown her. Half of the time they argued with each other or her, and there wasn't any real motive, save for anger. Nicholas rolled his eyes. If it was one thing that irritated him it was intolerance.

"They may get mad quite a bit, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure they love you dearly.", Nicholas said, patting her shoulder sympathetically. Erika knew that Nick had a point. Though her parents argued from time to time, they always loved each other dearly and she would always be their baby girl, with or without magical abilities. Still feeling a bit low, Nicholas had a tremendous idea. From his last concert, he had earned quite a bit of money. Some of the funds had gone into charitable events; the remainder could be used for a romantic date. He knew that such a thing would definitely cheer Erika up.

Chapter 2—A Surprise for Erika

After school was over, Nicholas met Erika near the bicycle racks and asked her if she was free for the evening.

"Of course I am, what do you have planned ?", Erika questioned curiously. Her demeanor had changed from tragic to moderately happy.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, my pet. You'll see.", Nicholas stated with a wide smile and a light-hearted chuckle.

At about 5:00 pm, Nicholas met Erika at the bus stop and was wearing his finest suit. Erika was already dressed in her usual white dress, but this dress was more Victorian in design. She even accented it with a white hat.

"You look sensational, Erika, as usual.", Nicholas said, which elicited a blush from the dainty Erika. He took her by the hand and escorted her into the bus, paid his fine for the both of them and sat next to her as they traveled to the city.

Pretty soon, Erika saw what her surprise was.

"Welcome to Paris. I promised I would take you here someday.", Nicholas said. Erika was delighted. It was as if she had entered a fairy tale, but all of the sensations she felt were actual and real.

"Thank you so much, Nicholas ! I couldn't ask for more.", Erika said, kissing Nicholas sweetly upon the lips and wrapping her arms around Nicholas' neck. It was then Erika took his hand and whisked Nicholas away along the streets of Paris to every location that caught her interest. It was going to be a delightful night, indeed.

After visiting the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe, the two lovebirds went to a fancy restaurant in town.

Chapter 3—Painting Paris Red

The two visited the Louve, rode along a boat in the river Seine, and discovered many shops decorating the city. Wherever they went, they watched the people as they walked. The city was such a cultural center that the two nearly became lost in the ecstasy that surrounded them. They even stopped at a sweet shop to sample exquisite bon bons, and to top it all off, Nicholas presented his love with an angel pendant, expressing to her how much he truly loved her.

"You are my angel, Erika. You bring such light and love into my life. I only pray you continue to be my angel.", Nicholas said after putting the pendant around her neck. It was a silver chain with an iridescent angel with her birthstone. Against the light in the jewelry shop it sparkled with the strength of one-thousand stars. She was nearly blinded by it.

"I shall cherish this always, Nick. I never figured you for a romantic.", Erika said, giggling and blushing at the same time. She felt like a princess, and so spoiled by her drummer prince. She patted his hand. She would always be his angel. One day, they would get married, have children, settle down in their own cottage close to nature. For now, they were learning about each other, and holding onto each other through the ins and outs of life.

After realizing they needed what little money they had left for the bus fair home, Nicholas decided it was time to return home. After all, it had become late, and he could see that tiredness was beginning to take its toll on them both. They were both pleased with everything they had accomplished in one night, but they would be eager to return home again. Nicholas knew a bus that would take Erika back home. He gallantly offered her his hand and walked her to the bus station. There they waited for bus number 1035 to appear and make the journey home.

Chapter 4—Parting Ways

Before the bus arrived, the two had their picture taken in the glamour of the multi-colored lights of the city. In the background, the Eiffel Tower glimmered and twinkled merrily, as if it was alive itself. The two thanked the people who took their picture and waved as they boarded bus number 1035 back home.

As soon as the bus came upon Erika's home, Nicholas came to see her off.

"You have given me the most incredible evening, and I shall never forget it. I don't know what I did to deserve it.", Erika said, before she traveled the long gravel road to her mansion.

"You were yourself, dear. Don't ever change !", Nicholas said, affectionately as he kissed her cheek and tenderly stroked her hair. Without saying a word, Nicholas knew she would never change. Sure there would be hard times in her family, but matters were ironing out. An argument never lasted longer than a day and her family was calm, happy that their daughter was so enlightened and joyful. They were glad she knew someone so caring. They would probably never know that he fought alongside the Lyoko Warriors, but even if they learned of his heroic spirit, they would only respect and approve of him all the more.

Epilogue 

Nicholas knew a time would come when he would have to reveal his true purpose in life, and even when this happened, Erika would be there for him. Like all of his other friends, they would remain in his life through all of its ups and downs, and eventually they would see an era of peace descend upon Earth and Lyoko alike. For the time being, Nicholas felt blessed, both with romantic and unconditional love. He would continue to follow his dreams to become an oceanographer as well as a famous drummer for a touring band. Though these dreams would take some time and effort to fulfill, he had his whole adult life to make those aspirations come to fruition. He simply enjoyed every moment one second at a time, and knew serenity existed within the gentle satin touch of Erika's hand layered atop his own.

The End


End file.
